Proper management and control of crowd gathering risk is of great significance to the protection of public safety. At large-scale events or prominent public places, the rapid gathering of a large number of people is often unavoidable. No effective management and diversion during the crowd gathering events, and no preparation of a detailed and feasible contingency plan may often lead to occurrences of unplanned events and even tragedies (for example, crowd trampling events). How to effectively predict the crowd gathering risk in advance, and respond well to an emergency, is a significant problem in the management of the public safety that needs to be expeditiously solved.